Nightmare
by Onmyuji
Summary: Oneshot. Pre-serie. Era definitivo. Estaba dentro de una pesadilla.


**Disclaimer:** _Soru Ita_ (o _Soul Eater_), es propiedad intelectual de _Atsushi Okubo_ y sus respectivos distribuidores. No me pagan por escribir FanFictions, ni siquiera poseo los derechos sobre esta serie.

_Advertencia:_

_Como no tengo idea de cómo fue que Spirit-sempai pasó de arma de Stein-hakase a la de Kami (la mamá de Maka), improvisé. Espero que les guste el desorden nervioso que tiene Spirit-sempai en este FanFiction... gracias a Stein-hakase xD_

**Nightmare**

**Nuevo e Inédito**

**Por Hidari Kiyota**

_Era ese tipo de sueños en los que tienes que correr y correr interminablemente. Sí, de los mismos en los que te persiguen en la aparente eternidad del olvido. Definitivamente tiene miedo... y no es para menos, puesto que no cualquier persona le persigue, sino una persona tan terrorífica, tan excéntrica, que por mínima extraña cosa que resulte hacer, su imagen te atormenta y te tortura. Más que torturar, te aterroriza, te intimida y te castiga como si se tratase de algún ser macabramente loco traído desde alguno de los infiernos... sólo para hacerte alguna extraña clase de experimento loco._

_¡Bueno! Pintándonos al lado real del asunto, la cuestión es que __Sí__ estaba loco._

_Pero... ¿Quién?_

_Su... su shokunin._

_La cualidad onírica de su sueño era espantosa. Corría por un enorme, largo y estrecho corredor de color negro, adornado con unas bonitas paredes gelatinosas (ustedes saben: la magia onírica que la televisión le había metido a su imaginación al ver las paredes que se doblan como si fueran el cabello ondulado...) de un azul psicodélico que chirriaba de varios colores, que iban desde el rojo hasta el verde fluorescente. A lo lejos podía divisar una luz: la salida, la salvación, la entrada a la paz... cada vez más lejos... muuuy lejos._

_Era definitivo. Estaba dentro de una pesadilla._

_Detrás de sí, su shokunin le sonreía de manera enfermiza, mientras le perseguía sobre su silla mágica que llevaba dos pares y medio de rueditas. Una de sus manos estaba sobre el tornillo de su cabeza (la reciente adquisición de su shokunin) el cual giró y giró y giró sin detenerse. La sonrisa sádica de su rostro sólo lo aterraba para que siguiera corriendo... y sus gafas, las cuales brillaron por culpa de la luz, sólo acentuaron su aire de locura..._

"_Spirit-kun..." Escuchó la tétrica voz de Franken Stein llamarle con un cantorileo que sólo le aterró. ¡Nooooo! ¡No quería ir a donde él...! ¡No! ¡Noooooo! Quiso correr más, pero le pareció que todo comenzaba a correr en cámara lenta. ¡Genial! Menudo momento se le ocurría a su sueño estúpido para ir en lento._

"¡Stein-kun! ¡Deje que Spirit-kun despierte!"_ Entonces se percató de que la voz de Stein venía acompañada de otra completamente diferente a la de él. Más bien como la de... como la de una joven..._

Lentamente, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, casi agradecido de que la pesadilla había terminado. No podía creer que aún llamase shokunin a Stein; tampoco que siguiera teniendo pesadillas con él. Afortunadamente ahora tenía una linda compañera de equipo: una linda chica rubia que además era la más inteligente de la clase Luna Nueva: Kami. ¡Afortunadamente ahí debían acabarse sus pesadillas!

Sería lo más desagradable si se encontrara con...

La vista de que sus ojos le transmitían se volvió lentamente más y más nítida hasta que pudo distinguir claramente el rostro pálido con ojos cargados de una tensión que rayaba en la estúpida locura y un cabello blanco del que sobresalía un enorme tornillo. De pronto, sintió que su pesadilla se estaba volviendo realidad.

"¡Aaaaaaaah!" Gritó el joven de cabellos rojizos mientras pegaba un brinco de la cama donde estaba recostado y caía directamente al suelo, aterrado. Era suficiente de Stein por una noche.

"No tenías por qué gritar... Spirit-kun..." Canturreó Stein, ocasionándole un escalofrío en toda la médula espinal a Spirit.

"¡¿Eh? ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? ¿No te habías graduado con honores del Shibusen? ¡Ya no tienes que seguir siendo mi shokunin!" Gritó Spirit mientras se levantaba temblando del suelo... y no precisamente de frío.

"Etto... yo le pedí que viniera, Spirit-kun." Admitió una tercera presente en el lugar. Spirit volvió la vista hacia el frente, donde encontró a su nueva shokunin con una expresión apenada. "Mientras dormías, estabas gritando muy fuerte el nombre de Stein-kun... así que creí que tal vez estaría bien si lo mandaba llamar..." Y la joven de cabellos rubios bajó la cabeza con cierta pena.

Spirit se puso nervioso de tan sólo ver a Kami, su nueva shokunin, quien parecía apenada y hasta arrepentida de haber llamado a su antiguo compañero. Apenas estaba conociéndola. Era hermosa, típica rubia, más el plus agregado de ser extremadamente inteligente y observadora. Tenía un extraño sentido del humor, pero eso era lo de menos ahora que no había podido graduarse con su generación (no gracias a la ayuda de Stein), le habían asignado a esa muchachita que lo tenía suspirando todos los días... y tan sólo habían sucedido dos semanas desde el cambio.

No sería sorpresa para nadie que Spirit Albarn estuviera moviéndose en pos de Kami. En realidad... no era sorpresa para nadie.

Stein lo observó, embobado con la joven Kami; así que sonrió casi con burla mientras se reacomodaba sus gafas. "Eso te pasa por no preguntar antes de gritar... Spirit-kun." Sonrió Stein con cierta complicidad, haciendo que Spirit se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

"¡Yaaaaa! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien!" Gritó Spirit con la cara brillando en un rojo semáforo mientras empujaba a Kami y a Stein fuera de su habitación. "Gracias por su preocupación, pero ya estoy bien así que no los necesito. ¡Hasta mañana!" Gritó Spirit antes de empujarlos violentamente delante de la puerta de su habitación y cerrarla de un portazo, completamente apenado de que Kami tuviese que ver aquello.

¡Qué poco hombre era! Seguro que la pobre ya comenzaba a pensar que tenía alguna clase de tendencia _homo_. Ojalá que a Stein no se le ocurriera decir una estupidez de esas o iría personalmente a matarlo y a comerse su alma.

Avergonzado como no lo había estado desde hacía mucho tiempo (a decir verdad, desde la semana pasada), Spirit se encaminó nuevamente a su cama y se preparó para dormir.

_Afuera, en la salita principal de aquel estrecho departamento, Kami y Stein echaron a reír en un gran estruendo, completamente eufóricos y muertos de risa... gracias a Spirit._

_**¿Owari?**_

_**PS.**_ Espero que les haya gustado este FanFiction tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Les agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí :D cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia, siempre son bien recibidos.

Nos estamos leyendo.

_**Hidari Kiyota.**_


End file.
